Constanza, Code Name "Pink Skull"
Part-time politician, part-time mom, and one hell of a Necromancer. Background Before the Fey Convergence, Constanza was living a contended domestic life with her husband, a fabulously wealthy businessman. She had two children, Lucy and Barnie, who were quite young before her career as a villainess began. In 2014 she met Frederic Flowers and they began a passionate affair, which persisted for the next two years unhindered. In 2015 Frederic purchased her the pink skull amulet which, at the time, was tacky but completely unremarkable. Later it was revealed to him that it was a plot from Barrow Si to have him use and be corrupted by its magic, but he gave it to Constanza instead, wasting its full potential. On the 17th of March in 2016, when she and Frederic were beginning their romantic liaison at her mansion on Carrion Isle, the magic sealed within the amulet awoke and Frederic died on the spot. Alone and not wanting to incriminate herself in either adultery ''or ''murder, she threw both Frederic's body and the amulet into the sea. About a week later, her husband and his own lover visited the island as well. Doubting that she was on the island for completely innocent reasons her husband berated her, but his verbal assault was cut short by the surprise return of Frederic Flowers, now a waterlogged zombie, who brutally murdered and feasted on both him and the other woman. Terrified, Constanza drove a knife through Frederic's heart; but he wouldn't die. He simply looked at her with mindless devotion and handed her the amulet again, which he must have rescued on his way back to her. Recognizing the power that she had over him and refusing to turn a blind eye again, she took the amulet from him and commanded him to leave the island and live his own life, free of her influence. Widowed and a single mother, she somehow climbed her way to political success between the Convergence and the year 2026. When she was not dealing with political affairs in Washington she was building her own empire on Carrion Isle. She had moved her children to a modest apartment in DC and linked it to her island home with a magical portal. With the aid of her magic and the undead soldiers she purchased from Dr. Nezhizen, she transformed her mansion into a magical fortress, where she kept all of her mysteriously-earned gold and priceless artifacts. She lived there with her vampire french maid and werebear chef for a time. At some point one John Smith, Bounty Hunter made an attempt on her life, but she was able to brainwash and recruit him to her cause as a butler. Through her work in the capitol she learned early of President Liam Hovert-Dore's plans for world-domination. She acquired a magical bell, 'the Death's Knell,' and planned to use it to create a zombie army to rival Dore's mutant and metahuman one in Episode 7: For Whom the Bell Tolls. She had somehow discovered that Frederic was undead and working as a superhero and attempted to win him over to her side, but the Ne'er-Do-Wells defeated her before she could convince them of her 'noble' intentions. She wanted to, with her magic, bring Frederic back to a semblance of life and have him live as the king to her queen. As romantic as these intentions were, her plot to murder everyone in and around Sapphire City was not, and even Frederic- then called Carrion- could not watch her carry out her plans. At the end of her encounter with The Ne'er-Do-Wells she was captured by Lily, who was being brainwashed by President Dore. She was then supposedly injected with his mind-control serum and made to serve him along with the other villains he'd captured. She faced the Ne'er-Do-Wells again two months later at the Washington Monument, where Carrion knocked her unconscious and stole her magic amulet. When she recovered from the President's influence she found herself suffering a serious addiction to the magic she'd been using for the past ten years, and being separated from it pained her psychologically and physically. Having been exposed through her actions under Dore's control as an illegal magic user, she was forced to relinquish her position and serve four months in a magical rehabilitation center, rather than go to prison or run away, without her children. She experienced sincere remorse for her actions and intentions when faced with this decision, and though she had little excuse, she sincerely sought forgiveness. Gregor, the werebear chef, became her children's legal guardian during that time, since the undead Frederic could not. When she returned from rehab and Frederic returned legless from his encounter with Fenrir, she proposed to him on the spot, and they now live somewhat happily in DC with Lucy and Barnie. Whether or not she will relapse is yet to be established. Powers With the aid of her ancient and powerful amulet, Constanza is able to create and control the undead. Her mastery of its power was slow and sloppy and cost Frederic Flowers his life, but the time the Ne'er-Do-Wells confronted her she had learned many new spells. The flesh-rotting acid that was unleashed during the Convergence is her preferred attack spell. She also has the ability to conjure clouds of poisonous gas, which cause an unknown and terrible affliction in their victims. She can easily gain control of the minds of the dead and, to an extent, can also control the living. She is able to fly as well, and create magical barriers to protect herself.Category:Villains